


You're still written in the scars on my heart

by Candace_X_Chambers



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5917138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This kid who goes by the name Tyler Black is the future of professional wrestling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're still written in the scars on my heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. All characters used are property of their respective companies; WWE, TNA, or Ring of Honor. This story is a work of fiction, and has never nor will ever happen. I don't intend to harm anyone, and I apologise if I somehow do. Title from the song Just Give Me a Reason by Pink, which you should listen to while reading this.**

**Warning: age difference? not sure if that's a thing I need to warn about, infidelity**

**A/N: This was requested on Tumblr by lightuptheknight. This is also inspired by this video: https://youtu.be/aJ6UNa9yeo4  
It shows a nineteen year old Tyler Black (later to be known as Seth Rollins) giving a twenty-eight year old AJ Styles one hell of a match.**

**I had basically all of this written, but then some fuckface decided to turn off all the computers at the table I was sitting at without asking, so everything I did was erased. That really sucked, so here's the second version, I guess.**

AJ Styles has been wrestling for seven years. He hasn't developed into the wrestler he will be some day - one that everyone will call the best in the world -, but he definitely isn't a rookie. Anyone who calls him one clearly has no idea what they're talking about.

Still, he just had one of, if not the, hardest match of his career against a rookie who's nearly a decade younger than him. In the end, AJ got the victory, but, _holy shit_ , he has some seriously good moves that the older man hasn't seen executed as well as he did.

This kid who goes by the name Tyler Black is the future of professional wrestling. AJ hopes that he'll stay on the independent circuit so they can meet as often as possible. However, Tyler Black is too talented and charismatic for the WWE not to pick him. It'll probably be only a handful of years until that happens. Either way, he wants to wrestle this kid again. He doesn't care when or where, just as long as it happens.

AJ has just finished showering and changing into his street clothes when he sees Tyler for the first time since their match ended. The older man smiles, and Tyler returns it shyly and ducks his head, a blush high on his cheeks.

AJ gulps, surely Tyler didn't look this attractive before... right?

"You did a good job out there. It was really impressive," The Phenomenal One says encouragingly, causing Tyler to look up at him in surprise.

"Really? I know you told the fans that, but I thought you were just being nice," Tyler says in a rush. AJ nods his head to confirm he did actually mean it, "Wow.. just, wow. That means a lot to me. I'm still a rookie and you're, like, really, really good. I'm sure you already know that, though. Everyone else does, so you do, too. Oh my God, I'm just rambling now, huh? I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's fine," AJ says, chuckling, "It's actually kinda adorable." Tyler blushes furiously, and it makes AJ smile before he mentally slaps himself.

He's a married man, for fuck's sake. Who the hell does he think he is? Flirting with someone he just net. Especially since that someone is ten years younger than him. Jesus.

"You think I'm cute then?" Tyler asks, biting his bottom lip.

"I think you're a lot more than just cute." AJ says, shrugging nonchalantly. As if him hitting on a barely legal teenager while married is no big deal.

The Iowan nods, thinking it over, "Well.. I'm not rooming with anyone tonight if you'd like to come over and.." His eyes are filled with such lust that it make AJ weak at the knees.

"Yeah, I.. I'd like that," AJ replies. He knows he'll have to explain this to his best friend and roommate for the night, Christopher Daniels, later, but, right now, he thinks it'll be worth it. Tyler smiles brightly at him before leading the way to the parking lot.

After they have sex, Tyler asks him why he's not happy with his wife, as if it were obvious.

"I can tell in the way you carry yourself. You're lonely and unhappy," Tyler says simply, then gestures for AJ to go.

"I don't love her like I used to," AJ replies, shaking his head sadly, "I want to, but I don't. I wonder if I ever actually did."

Tyler keeps quiet and accepts this with a nod before laying his head on the older's chest.

~

_A week later_

Chris chews him out, as AJ expected he would. He says it's wrong, that it's unfair to his wife, and it's against everything AJ ever grew up believing. Imagine what his son Ajay would do if he knew his dad had just cheated on his mother. Or what Wendy would do.

The argument was put to rest when AJ just sighed sadly and said, "He makes me happy." Chris purses his lips and tells him that he better know what he's doing, because he isn't going to clean up this mess.

Later that night, AJ stole the show and a kiss from Tyler Black before going back to his room and making love to him. Just like the day before, he wakes up full of bliss and feeling purely elated.

Until he gets a call from his wife and has to lie his way through his night after the show. She tells him about how cute Ajay is and how he should come home for the weekend and see them. She misses him terribly.

AJ hangs up promising her he would. He doesn't have any matches this weekend anyways, and he doesn't have to go back to the Impactzone for TNA tapings until Tuesday anyways.

He turned around and saw Tyler just starting to wake up. The younger smiled at him, so innocent and full of love. AJ forced himself to return it.

AJ went back to Tyler's place later that night. It was Thursday evening and he had to leave tomorrow afternoon, so he put everything he had into loving Tyler. Everything will go to shit tomorrow morning, and he wanted to savor this moment.

He wakes up around eight and starts packing his clothes. Tyler wakes up and asks what he's doing. AJ gulps down his sadness and forces his face to remain emotionless.

"I'm goin' home," AJ replies calmly, ignoring the sickening feeling in his gut.

Tyler nods and yawns, "When are you coming back?"

"I'm not."

The Iowan's eyes widen, confusion settling in his brown orbs. "What do you mean you're not coming back?"

"I mean I'm goin' home to my family, where I belong, an' I'm goin' back to TNA for awhile," AJ answers, "We never should've started doin' this in the first place -"

"Don't start with that shit," Tyler snaps, tears brimming in his eyes. He averts his gaze to the blanket around his bottom half, "I know you're a married man, so this was never going to last forever, but don't say it was a mistake. It wasn't. I wouldn't feel this way about you if it was a mistake, and I know you feel the same even if you don't want to admit it."

AJ swallows past the lump in his throat, "It wasn't, doesn't mean it was right."

"Will I ever see you again?" Tyler asks after several long moments of silence.

"I sure as hell hope so," AJ replies honestly. He licks his lips before gently lifting Tyler's chin, looking him in the eyes, "Maybe if we do.. things'll be different. Until then, ya should find someone who makes you happy."

"Nobody compares to you," Tyler whispers, kissing the palm of the brunette's hand, "but I'll try. I'm going to miss you, though."

"I'll miss ya, too," AJ returns, tears building up in his eyes. He presses several soft kisses to Tyler's lips before, reluctantly, pulling back, "I gotta go now."

"Maybe I'll see you in the WWE," Tyler says, his voice full of hope.

AJ smiles, "Maybe." He knows Tyler will end up there, and he'll be a big shot, but AJ Styles will never be in a WWE ring. He gave up on that dream awhile ago.

He grabs his bag and kisses Tyler one last time before he's out the door.

~

_Royal Rumble 2016_

Seth was in the Authority's room during the pay per view. He's been going there during these events ever since his doctor said he was able to. He likes being in this atmosphere during pay per views because everyone is so hyped up. Even though Seth can't wrestle, he feels like he's part of it. It's like being a fan all over again - getting excited for matches and waiting for his chance to get in the ring.

He refused to listen to any of Hunter's and Stephanie's conversations about tonight. It's the Road to fucking WrestleMania, if he can't be in it, he wants to watch just like any other fan.

So, he goes into the night not knowing a single thing. He expects Roman to win the Rumble, not that he minds. He'll be so happy for his big brother if he does, but he knows the fan's backlash will be ugly to watch.

He was totally unprepared for AJ Styles coming out.

Seth gasps when he sees the man he's always loved for the first time in ten years. He looks so.. good. He's always looked good, everyone knows that, but he looks better. More mature, more confident.

The Iowan's heart is ramming against his ribcage, his throat closing up. He doesn't know if it's out of sheer excitement or if he's going into shock, but he can barely breath and his mind is racing.

Seth said this would happen one day, that they'd be in the WWE together. It was obvious AJ didn't believe him then, or any time after that, yet here he is. They've finally made it, though their paths didn't meet like Seth hoped they would have.

"Impressive, isn't he?" Stephanie asks as AJ unloads on Tyler Breeze, "Did you two know each other?"

All their stolen moments and secret late night conversations race through his head, "You can say that."

Seth forces himself to stay on the edge of his seat and not get up, though he wants to jump up and shout at Roman leaving and Brock getting eliminated by the Wyatt's, so he doesn't miss a moment. He wants to throw something at the wall when AJ is tossed over the top rope by none other than Kevin Owens.

The instant AJ lands on the ground, Seth grabs his crutches and excuses himself for a moment.

Seth waits outside the curtain, heart stuttering, until AJ walks through it.

When he finally does, their eyes meet, and Seth lets all the tension drain from his body and onto his crutches.

"Are ya sure you should be walkin' around on those things? There's no need to strain your injury like that," AJ says, his country twang coated with concern. It makes Seth giggle because, even after all these years, he's still that little southern boy Tyler Black fell in love with all those years ago.

"I'm fine," Seth replies, smiling. He ducks his head and blushes, tucking his hair behind his ear, "I guess this means you're the kid now, eh?"

AJ chuckles, and it lights up his entire face, "I don't care if you're hurt, call me that an' I'll give you a lesson in respect."

Seth snorts, "I don't think your wife would like you going around beating up on people with crutches."

"Seein' as I don't have a wife anymore, I don't think that'll be a problem," The brunettes says.

"You don't? What happened?"

"I met this really cute rookie back in the day, couple years ago I decided that I couldn't keep pretendin' like I didn't love him over her, so I told her what happened and we both moved on," AJ replies, shrugging nonchalantly.

Seth's eyes widen, "He sounds like a serious catch for just being cute."

"He was cute then, now he's just," AJ lets his voice trail off, obviously giving Seth a once over, "Wanna go to my room after the show? I know ya can't do anythin' strenuous or whatever, but we can still ctch up."

"I'd love that," Seth says, blushing even brighter, "Go get changed and you can meet my parents!"

AJ's brows furrow in confusion. Seth frowns, "Hunter and Stephanie are my parents. Have you not been watching for the past year?"

The Phenomenal One rolls his eyes, "That's weird." He leans up and gives Seth a long hug before retreating to the locker room.

If Seth watches him leave, well, who can judge him?


End file.
